Pw2 and the afterlife
by Tristandash
Summary: The war is evil
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I screamed as I was thrown into the back of a helecoptor

"Relax kid we know what were doing" The policeman said as the back of the helecoptor was slammed closed

He had a point. I was only 13 years old, but still,  
Wake me up out of my bed and throw be into the back of a helecoptor at midnight is just cruel

Oh! I forgot to introduce myself  
you can just refer to me as Tristan..  
But where was I... oh yes!

"Sir are you sure we have the correct guy?" I heard coming from the front of the helecoptor

"Who else do you know who is named Tristan,  
Has a love for ponys, and can manage to dive off the empire state building,  
without dying?" He asked

I tried to yell as loud as I could, "YOU HAVE THE WRONG GUY! I HAVENT LEFT MY HOUSE IN A WEEK!"

I was innocent, I hadnt done anything

"Shut up criminal, we have somthing specail planned for you" the guy yelled

I knew only one option,  
so I slowly got up in the back, and pushed the back door open  
one of the guys in the front said, "CLOSE THAT NOW!"

But I ignored him, Instead I dove out the back of the helecoptor,  
Getting one last breath before hitting the water

Wait what have I DONE?!

"hello? are you okay?" I heard someone say

"What?" I asked sighing as I slowly opened my eyes

I looked up to see... Fluttershy looking directly at me

"Where am I?" I asked starting to panic a little bit, noticing my voice was a little bit different

"Rainbowdash are you okay?" She asked

"Rainbowdash? What are you talking about?" I asked starting to realize why my voice was different

"that unicorn must have hit you really hard,  
I knew sending you out to get supplies in hostile territory was a bad idea" She said softly

"Why are you calling me Rainbowdash?" I asked

"Did you lose your memory?" Fluttershy asked

"Well umm" I was starting to panic, "Yes.." I said sighing

"Well your in ponyville to answer your first question, your name is Rainbowdash,  
We are in a gaint war agenst the unicorns and the earth ponys, you had been out getting suplies when  
a unicorn came over and knocked you out cold with a single hit" She said

Wait im not Rainbowdash I thought to myself, Then I noticed a mirror,  
I got up and looked in it to see myself as a female pegasus

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON

"and Im umm Rainbowdash correct?" I asked

"Yes, fastest and best flyer in all of equestria" She said

"Did You give me mushrooms or somthing? This all seems very odd" I said rubbing my head,  
Sure enough I reached up and only saw a hoof where my hand would be

"No... but Rainbowdash I really think you should lay down for a little while" Fluttershy said

"Alright I guess I need some sleep" I said laying back down in the hospital bed

*Crash* I heard it was about 3 in the morning

I saw a unicorn - Twillightsparkle was in the room with a knife,  
She was coming over at me and did a barrel roll  
She came at me and was about to stab me

"Please dont hurt me..." I said shaking

"I DONT GIVE A FLYING FADUNKADUNK WHO YOU ARE - YOUR GUNNA DIE!" she said about to stab me

"Hold on... Fadunkadunk? Nick?" I asked

she slowly put the knife down, "Should I know you?" "She" asked

"GUTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHIXXXXXXXXXX " I said really loud, even if it didnt sound like I should,  
sounded more like Rainbowdash

"OMG TRISTAN IS THAT YOU?" "She" asked

"I dont know. its a MYSTERY" I said

"IT is you!" "She" said

Then we made the noise from spongebobsquarepants where they say "The key!"

"Why is the war going on anyways?" I asked

"I have no idea, I got here 15 minutes ago" "She" said sighing

"oh okay, well we need a meeting place" I said sighing

"Meet at the remains of sugercube corner, after the nuke and all,  
Bring only yourself, and pepole you Really really trust, thats where I have been living  
with my assosiate rarity" "she" said

"Okay cya" I said as he- err... She walked out

I layed back down on the hospital bed as I heard fluttershy come running in

"Rainbowdash are you hurt?" She asked with a worried look on her face

"No Im fine... but listen if I tell you somthing you have to promise you wont tell anypony else" I said looking her in the eye

"Ok what is it?" She asked

"Well I was visited by a unicorn... our old friend Twillightsparkle, and well.. I kinda trust her,  
She said somthing about Rarity too..." I said sighing

"Oh.. well thats okay I guess.. but be careful" She said

She felt my forehead and said, "Your forehead is warm, are you sure your okay?"

"I dont know auctully... I am feeling a little bit sick" I said sighing a little bit

"Just try to lay down and relax, this war needs you, remember,  
you saved me when the earth ponys first attacked us,  
You instantly ran to my house and saved me" She said looking at me thankfully

"Yea no problem" I said not remembering that even SLIGHTLY.. becuase I was in the real world at that time

"Well just relax here for a while." She said patting me on the back and then walking out

I layed down again, it had been my first day there and I already had learned so much.. are there any more humans here?  
Well I suppose tommarow shall reveal some more

"Wake up" I heard a soft voice say as my face was nudged

"Wha?" I asked looking up at fluttershy

"Im sorry to ask but... can you go get some supplies from ponyville? I know what happened the last time but" She said trailing off  
with tears coming to her eyes

"Yea sure Ill head out" I said getting up and walking over to the door untill I fealt dizzy right after getting up  
I then fell on the floor and threw up on the wall

"Awhh I dont feel so good" I said coughing proceeded by throwing up on the wall again

"You need to relax Rainbowdash" She said  
I had forgotten that I wasnt Tristan

"Yea I guess" I said laying back in the bed

She looked at me with a worried look

"Who will get the supplies for the war?" she asked

"Thats a good point.." I said with my voice trailing off

At that moment Fluttershys bunny... err I think his name was angel  
walked in and starting bouncing and pointing to another room

"Whats that angel? intruders?!" She asked getting worried

"Let me take care of this one" I said getting up

"But Rainbowdash your sick!" She said looking at me worried

"I think I can handle 1 intruder" I said walking into the other room

I saw pinkiepie in there raiding our fridge

I dove in grabbed her by the neck, pulled out a knife and said, "Any last words?"

He grabbed a knife and held it over me, "you kill me, I kill you" she said

"Wait a minute was that a family guy referance?" I asked slowly setting down the knife

"Tristan?" she asked

"Burt?" I asked

"Yo wassup" she said dropping the knife

"I dont understand any of this" I said sitting back on my bed followed by me throwing up on the wall again

"You okay?" He asked

"yeah..." I said getting dizzy

"Well I gotta get going, you ever need me im at the ruins of sweet apple acres" he said

"Alright" I said sighing

fluttershy walked in, "Rainbowdash! are you okay?"

"Yeah im fine" I said while my head was spinning

"Who was that? did you know her too?" She asked

"Yeah it was pinkiepie, shes fine too" I said

"Oh okay" She said sighing

"Alright I think im feeling well enough to get that supplies" I said getting up,  
followed by me throwing up on the wall again

"Rainbowdash no your too sick!" She said forcing me back into bed

"Okay... theres not much to do around here when im sick" I said sighing

"no not really" She said looking a little bit depressed

"Whats wrong?" I asked sorryfully

"its this whole war in general... if it werent for me you wouldnt  
be sick or injured right now and I feel like if anything happens  
to you its my fualt" She said softly crying

"No dont feel bad fluttershy, im fine..ish" I said trying to make her feel better

She was softly crying just laying there, I fealt so bad but I had no idea what I could do to make her feel better

"I will feel better soon... I hope but for now I think YOU should get some rest" I said sighing

sniffling she nodded and walked out of the room

I fell asleep slowly but then I noticed a small envolope on the side of the counter

"To Rainbowdash - get Twillightsparkle and Pinkiepie, I would like to have a word with you three,  
sincerely - Princess Celestia" is what it said

so I slowly crept outside and then quickly flew to the ruins of ponyville,  
I noticed what looked like a once happy building, so I went into it,  
I noticed a white unicorn charging striaght at me

"Rarity no shes cool, let her in" I heard twillightsparkle say

The unicorn nodded and let me inside

whispering to me twillight said, "Tristan what do you need?"

I whispered back, "The princess wants to see me you and burt"

"Burts here too?" She asked

"Yea comon follow me" I said walking outside

We were on our way to sweet apple acres when a gang of earth ponys came from an allyway

"Yo shouldnt be out here" one of them said grabbing me

"Let me go!" I said struggling to break free

"Aww whats the matter the little pegasus cant fly?" One of them said luaghing and throwing me to another pony

"This isnt funny!" I said

"Ya know what else isnt funny?" He asked luaghing

"What?..." I asked sighing

"THIS!" He yelled, then he slammed his hoof into one of my wings and it hurt pretty badly

I yelped in pain as they were all luaghing

Just then I saw one of them fall over onto the ground dead

then the other two followed onto the ground dead

I looked over to see pinkiepie dive over and then she said, "Im here, I heard you scream"

"Thanks" I said

Just then We were teleported to a room filled with fine silk and jewels everywhere

"Well I have brought you all here becuase I sense somthing different about you - whats going on you three?" She asked  
giving us a look that was uneasy

I looked at the other two and nick blurted out, "Tristan do somthing!"

"Twillight why are you talking to Rainbowdash like that?" She asked

Burt said, "Nick good job"

"Burt shut up dont use human names" I said sighing

"Human names? you three are humans in pony bodys?" Celestia asked

"Yes our names are Tristan Nick and Burt" I said sighing

"err.. those sound like guy names why are you in" She said

"I dont even know" I said sighing

"Well okay then" She said luaghing a little bit

"But listen, I called you 3 here becuase I think you and your assosiates can be  
the ones who can save ponyville from this war!" She said

"What? Us? men trapped in female pony bodys?" I asked giving her the evil stare

"Yes but you show the act of rebellion! a pegasus, unicorn and earth pony working toogether!" She said luaghing

"But umm... ah whats the use I guess" I said sighing my head getting dizzy

"Are you alright?" She asked me

"Well first of all im sick, second of all I was told to stop a war,  
Third we got attacked by a group of earth ponys on the way here" I said followed by me throwing up all over the wall.

"oh well thats terrible!" Celestia said looking sadly at me

"Yea, I dont feel so good.." I said then I blacked out

"Rainbowdash please wake up..." I heard a sad voice trailing off

I woke up to see fluttershy staring me directly in the face

"DONT YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN" Fluttershy said in a stern voice

"What? all I did was leave to meet the princess" I said

"yes but your wing! its broken, how did this happen?" She asked looking at me with tears in her eyes

"I was attack by a group of earth ponys, they threw me around and then punched me in the side" I said

"Thats horrible!" Fluttershy said gasping

"It is" I said rubbing my broken wing

at this point she was softly crying, "Please dont cry its not your fualt" I said sighing

"I know but still I should have stopped you from leaving" She said crying even harder now

"Its not your fualt, I shouldnt have gone" I said sighing

"How did you get away from that" she asked looking at me sadly

"Pinkiepie assasinated them" I said luaghing a little bit

"You really shouldnt have messed with those guys, I promise there will be more and  
they are going to try to get revenge on you" She said with a very stern look on her face

"Relax Fluttershy whats the worst that could happen?" if only I knew what was going to happen later on, I would have stopped there and hid  
inside the hospital forever with fluttershy, live my life in safety, but since I didnt I shall continue the story

"well the last pony who messed with them... oh goodness I dont wanna talk about it" She said crying again

"I dont want to make u upset about it, im going to get some sleep" I said as fluttershy walked out

"Grab her" I heard somepony say some earth ponys with the same look  
of those three that were attacking me grabbed me and carried me out of the hospital

"Let me go!" I squealed kicking at them

"Oh your going all right. going to pegasus jail. we saw you in our territory" the stallion said carrying me away

"I was meeting the princess" I said sighing

"Oh like we havnt heard that before" The stallion said putting me in a cage in the back of a van

"Hello?" I heard a voice ask

"Your voice sounds really famillier" I said slowly

"Hey yours does to" She said softly

"Your a pegasus too right?" I said

"Yea.. my names Spitfire" She said

"Oh im Rainbowdash" I said even though In reality I wasnt

"Oh hi, you were at the gala and the best young flyers competion" She said

"Yea the days before the war" I said sighing

"Were here" I heard a male earth pony say carrying our cages to a room

The cage was small and uncomfertable, we were treated like animals..

My brother cameron in pony form (I knew it was him becuase it had a swastica on his cutie mark)

"Ahh vhat do we have heer?" he asked

"Cameron cut the crap your not hitler" I said annoyed

"Who Is this who speak of cameron." He said giving me the death stare

"Cameron its me Tristan" I said sighing

He pointed at me and just burst out luaghing

"Your.. ha ha ha... your a female pony!" He just fell on the floor almost dying of luaghter

"Shut up, let me out of the cage" I said giving him the death stare

"I dont think im gunna" He said luaghing

"No really let me out" I said giving him the super death stare

"No Hmm I think im going to make you be one of my jail slaves, along with your little friend" He said pointing to spitfire

"Comon cameron" I said sighing

"No remember that time I couldnt pay the rent? YOU TOLD ME TO SLEEP IN THE DOGLOO" He said angerly

"well maybe I was a little mean.. but comon really one of your slaves?" I said sighing

"Or that time I was bald you kicked me out for being a bald" He said

"Okay I get the point im not the nicest person"

"No no no your my slave bitch" He said pointing at me

"Comon!" I said giving him the frusterated stare

"Oh what did you say to me?" He asked

"I said comon" I said giving him a sigh

He opened the cage and beat the shit out of me, breaking like 5 of my bones

"COMON I ALREADY HAVE A BROKEN WING" I said getting really mad

"Well thats watcha get" for complaining

Just then I saw Pinkiepie and Applejack walk in

"I would like to bail out that one" He said pointing to me

"I just broke like enough bones for her to not even be able to move on her own are you sure u want her?" He asked luaghing

"Yes shes Important" Pinkiepie said luaghing evilily

Cameron Got me out of the cage and held me, "Wait how much are you paying?"

"5000 bits" pinkiepie said dropping the bag on the table

Cameron threw me over to her and said, "Cya"

Applejack leaned over and whispered to me, "Tristan its me, Tarin"

Tears coming to my eyes, "Im in so much pain right now" I said

Afterwards I blacked out and heard nothing

"Rainbowdash wake up" I heard softly said to me

I slowly opened my eyes to see Fluttershy staring right at me

"Rainbowdash! What happened?" She asked looking at all of the broken bones it showed on the chart

"I was attacked by an evil jail leader" I said shaking a little bit

"Thats horrible" She said

"Im in so much pain" I said sighing

"I was afraid I might have to come to this" She said

"Come to what?" I asked

"Im going to put you in a coma for 2 months while you heal" She said

"Okay I guess" I said

"Hello? Where am I?" I asked, I was in human form with my human voice

"your in the aether" I heard a female voice like the voice I had in equestria say

Then the REAL Rainbowdash walked out and said, "Are you the one who was in my body"

"Yes, I have no idea how I got there though" I said sighing

"You and your friends each did somthing retarted and ended up in our bodys somehow" She said sighing

"I have an idea for how you can stop the war" I said to her

"Me? I have no idea what you did while you were in my body" She said

"I got taken to jail and re-united the mane 6" I said

"Okay what?" She asked

"I was going to spell love and tolorance in the sky doing a sonic-Rainboom but I dont quite know how  
to do a sonic-Rainboom" I said sighing

"Heh Im the only one who does" She said luaghing

"okay well then you have to go out there and do it yourself" I said sighing

"But what about you.." She said walking over to me and looking me in the eyes sadly

"Ill be fine, just go to your most trusted unicorn, have her or him teleport me there,  
then transform me into a pony" I said

-7 weeks 6 days 23 hours and 55 minutes later-

"Good luck out there" I said stroking her fur

She blushed and said, "Thanks"

A gaint green portal appeared,  
I hugged Rainbowdash she blushed and walked out

-1 day 59 minutes and 45 seconds later-

A gaint purple portal appeared  
I questioned it but then walked into it

Right after I got there I instantly saw a gaint red lazer shoot out at me

I looked at my body,  
I was a white pony with green hair and white wings  
I had a lightning bolt for my cutie mark

"Wow I wasnt sure if you could do it twillight" Rainbowdash said with an impressed look

"Yea well you helped stop the war, as did he" She said pointing to me

"What about my friends can you bring Nick, Tarin, Burt, Azure, and Kory here from the aether and make them ponys too?" I asked

"Thats a lot of magic to be using right before the gala" She said sighing

"Please?" I asked

"Okay fine" She said as another portal came out

Nick tarin burt azure and kory all walked through followed by being transformed into ponys

"Woah what was that? that was amazing!" Azure asked in a stuipid tone of voice

"Azure quit trolling be thankful I talked her into bringing all of u here" I said sighing

"Okay sorry" He said bending down in shame

"Well im heading to the gala.. I think all 6 of us are coming, you all can too if you like" She said looking at me and my friends

"Yea!" we all said happily

-later right before the gala...

SONG TIME!

Tristan: WERE AT THE GALA! :D

Choir: At the gala at the gala

Azure: at the gala, with my buddys  
im going to do it all!  
all my buddys, I will meet them at the gala!

Choir: at the gala

Azure: All my buddies and the ponys  
They will love me, big and small  
Well be best friends forever  
right here at the gala!

Choir: all our dreams will come true, right here at the gala!  
at the gala!

kory:At the gala  
Choir:hes amazing  
kory:I will date them  
Choir:'bet you like him  
kory:All my fantastic dates  
choir:happy happy  
kory:Pretty ponys  
choir:Whats he doing?  
kory:They will date me  
choir:We wont date him  
kory:Pretty pony, pony dates  
Choir:Please dont  
kory:And ill get alot of swagger, from my friends and buddys!

Choir:All our dreams and our hopes from now until here after.  
All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala. At the Gala!

tarin:At the gala, all the ponys  
they will meet fair tarin  
they will see im just as random right here at the gala!

Choir:at the gala

tarin: I will find her, my best marefriend  
and how buitifal she will be  
she will act like im swagger, tonight at the gala!

Choir:This is what we've been waiting for to have the best night ever.  
Each of us will live our dreams tonight at the Gala! At the Gala

Tristan: Ive been dreaming, Ive been waiting!  
to fly with that great pony!  
miss Rainbowdash with her daring tricks  
us spinning round, us having kicks  
fall in love in front of thousands  
Ill give her a big Diamond  
Rainbowdash will love me, right here at the gala!

Choir: All we've longed, for all we've dreamed, our happy ever-after.  
Finally will all come true right here at the Grand Gala! At the Gala!

Burt: I'm here at the grand gala, 'its for my best buddys  
But one thing it was missing, was an awesome man whos me  
For I am the best at luaghing, all the ponys might agree  
ponys looking, ponys staring at me at the grand gala!

Choir: Happiness and laughter at the gala, at the gala!

Nick: At the gala  
Choir: at the gala  
Nick:with my broski's  
Choir:With his broski's  
Nick:Is where im going to be  
choir:he will be  
Nick: we will talk about gossip,  
and what ive learned and seen  
Choir:they will see  
Nick:it is going to be specail,  
as they take time just for me!

Choir:This will be the best night EVER

Choir: Into the Gala we must go  
we're ready now, we're all a glow  
Into the Gala, let's go in  
and have the best night ever.  
Into the Gala, now's the time, we're ready and we look pretty good.

Chior in the backround

Nick + azure: Into the gala  
Azure:meet my friends  
Azure Nick and Tarin: Into the gala  
Tarin:Get some swag  
Nick + Azure + Tarin + Kory: into the gala  
Kory: Find my marefriend  
Nick + Azure + Tarin + Kory + Tristan + Burt:into the gala  
Tristan:To prove im great, as she is

Azure: To hang  
kory: To swag  
tarin: To find  
Tristan: To love  
Burt: To woo  
Nick: To talk

Choir: Into the Gala, into the Gala  
And we'll have the BEST NIGHT EVER!  
At the Gala.

SONG OVER


	2. Chapter 2 - Afterlife

"Lets go!" I screamed while running into the doors of the castle

Inside was a lot of stuck up looking ponys staring at me with mean looks,  
Already frusterated with all this I walked around for a little just exploring

"at least I havnt destroyed anything yet.." I thought to myself

"Aw comon let me in!" I heard off in the distance

I ran off in that direction untill I saw Rainbowdash talking  
to the V.I.P person

"After what happend last year we have a V.I.P  
list and your not on the list" The person said

"Woah woah woah whats going on here?" I asked

"Shes not on the list" He said pointing to Rainbowdash

"hmm have you forgotten who stopped the last war?" I asked looking at Rainbowdash

"Oh right... yea sorry Rainbowdash come on in" He said removing the gate thing

"Oh my gosh thank you Tristan" She said looking at me,  
She kissed me and walked inside happily

Kory walked over, "Your having better luck then I am" He said whilest sighing

But I was just staring off into space happily

Azure walked over, "Guys they... they have... uhmm...  
Really good... Booze..." He said luaghing

I was still staring off into space in love

Kory and azure walked away

Princess celestia flew out of nowhere

"Everypony having a good time?" She asked looking at me

"Yea" I said happily

"Good, Im going to go check on twillight" She said and then dissapeared

I walked around for a little while and just hung out with my friends untill the gala was almost over

The mane 6 walked over to us

"That was fun" I said luaghing a little while

"You guys all wanna hang out with us for a while?" Rainbowdash asked looking at me

"Yea sure you guys in?" I asked looking over to my friends

"*yawn* Sure" Burt said getting up

"Yea" Nick said jumping onto his hooves

"I guess" Kory said getting up slowly

"Fine" Azure said sloppily getting up

"yehh" Tarin said getting up

So the 12 of us all walked untill we found a very soft hill,  
all of us layed down and started stargazing

"Rainbowdash how did it go with the wonderbolts?" I asked looking at her

"It went great, for once they werent busy with a million other ponys,  
they said they might consider me joining!" She said happily looking at me

"Oh thats great!" I said looking at her happy that I'd helped

"And its all thanks to you" She said staring at me lovingly

"Aww it was nothing, But also I dont have anywhere to stay,  
considering I arrived this morning"

"You can stay with me" She said gazing into my eyes

"Thank you" I said happily

We flew back to her house and I layed on the floor

"No silly you can sleep with me" She said luaghing

"Oh okay" I said getting into the bed

"So does this mean..." I was inturrupted when she kissed me

"Does that answer your question?" She asked luaghing staring me directly in the eyes

"Yes" I said softly as she wrapped her hooves around me

"Goodnight" She said nuzzling her head into my chest

"Goodnight" I said happily

And then I fell asleep

I woke up the next morning to see Rainbowdash snuggled agenst me so  
tightly I wouldnt be able to move if I wanted to

A few moments later I heard a soft yawn come from next to me

"hi" She said looking at me sleepily

"Oh hai" I said luaghing a little

"Have you ever seen a sonic Rainboom?" She asked giving me that cute little smile  
that makes you think its the cutest thing youve ever seen

"No" I said while she leaned her head onto my neck

"I have to show you one!" She said jumping to her hooves

"Okay" I said slowly getting up

We walked outside and she flew high into the sky

"Okay here I go!" She screamed as she was plummiting to the ground at top speeds

There was a gaint explosion and there was a trail of Rainbows coming off from the back  
her, it was the most buitifal thing I had EVER seen and I wanted to do that very badly

"That was the most buitifal thing Ive EVER seen, well other then you" I said luaghing

she blushed and said, "Thanks"

"How do you do that?" I asked

"Well I usally can only do it when its either needed or REALLY badly wanted" She said giving me a cute look

"Man I wish I could do that but there nothing on me related to rainbows" I said sighing

"You have me!" Rainbowdash said smiling looking at me

"Yes very true" I said luaghing

She blushed and luaghed

Just then a small envoloupe apeared in front of us

"To Tristan, Please meet me RIGHT AWAY at the castle,  
Princess celestia"

"Uh oh" Rainbowdash said

"What? They just want to see me at the castle, thats all" I said

"Normally they say what they wanted, did you do anything wrong?" She asked

"No" I said

"Well... I better go just in case" She said following me, I think she just wanted to follow me

"Okay if u insist" I said flying off into the distance with her following me

"Why is it getting dark out?" She asked looking into the sky to see the sun flying across the sky

"Lets get going to see what the princess wants" I said flying decantly fast

Soon enough it was full on night-time and we arrived at the castle

"Hello Celestia are you here?" I asked

"Shhhhh" She said motioning for us to sneak over

"Whats going on?" Rainbowdash asked

"Take a look" She said pointing to a cage that had the other 5 of the mane 6 in it,  
aswell as azure, nick, tarin, burt, and Kory

Rainbowdash was about to say somthing but then I heard a voice from behind us

"Hello celestia." The voice said and her eyes got very big

Luna was behind her looking evil

"Luna please dont do this again" Celestia said sighing

"ITS NIGHTMARE MOON - AND THE NIGHT WILL LAST FOREVER!" She screamed really loud

She shot some lazer from her horn at Celestia and trapped her in the cage with the others

"Tristan, Rainbowdash its up to you - save equestria from eternal night!"

"Muahahahaha" She said luaghing chasing us for a moment before saying, "The night will last forever,  
and you two shall be victims!" She said as Rainbowdash and I ran out

"What are we going to do?" I asked in panic mode

"I dont know, the only element I can use is loyalty and we dont even have the elements!" She said

"I know but we have to do somthing" I said sighing

Suddenly I saw a cloud of darkness form and grab Rainbowdash and started flying away with her

"Oh no you dont!" I screamed as I started flying as fast as I could to it,  
Suddenly I had sparks coming off of the back of me

"What the..." Rainbowdash said but trailed off

I was flying at the speed of light with a trail of pure lightning  
coming off of the back of me

I flew in took 'Dashy from the cloud and started flying away as fast as I could

"You can hide but you cant run!" Nightmare moon screamed at us as we flew away into the distance

"I have a plan, its dangerous but its a plan" I said sighing

"Ill try anything" Rainbowdash said sighing

"We need to go to the castle and save the others,  
Ill try to fight nightmare moon, pick the lock off and save the others" I said looking at her

"But.. okay" She said trusting me

We snuck off to the castle where the cage was in the room with nightmare moon standing over the cage

I thought for a moment on how to distract nightmare moon

I grabbed some rocks and ran in singing your gunna go far kid

"What are you doing?" She asked looking at me annoyed like I wasnt even worth using magic to kill

I looked over to see Rainbowdash picking the lock on the cage

I started chucking rocks at Nightmare moon to distract her

"STOP... THROWING... ROCKS!" She said getting angry

I threw another and said, "Wanna go bro?"

"What?" She said while it looked like her head was steaming

"I said wanna go bro?" I said luaghing

"That is it" She said giving me the death stare

"I got it!" Rainbowdash yelled as all of the mane 6 ponys and bronys were freed and ran with us out of the castle

"what are we all going to do?" I asked looking around all of my friends

"Well.. You need to find both the elements of harmony and the helements of armory" Princess celestia said looking at us all

"By helements you mean Lightning, fate, creation, darkness, strength and death right?" Twillight asked

"Yes" Princess celestia said

"What?" I asked with a confused look

"Well there are elements and helements, the elements are powerful enough alone to beat nightmare moon" Celestia said looking down

"Well do you know where the helements are then?" I asked

"I know where the ELEMENTS are but not the helements" She said sighing

"You have the elements?" Twillight asked walking over

"Yes I have them right here" She said opening the case

The mane 6 put them on and then I asked, "so where are the helements?"

"Last I heard, they are at the temple where we last fuaght Nightmare moon" Celestia said crying

"Are you alright?" Azure asked walking over

"NO GO AWAY AZURE" She said as the twelve of us walked over to the everfree forest

"Well shall we go in?" I asked taking a few steps into the forest

Within moments we ran into a largly overgrown point in the path

"Guys I got this" Kory said, he walked over and and slowly the plants died on there own

"Hmm..." twillight said looking at him

We set off walking further down the path when a manticore came out of nowhere - not the cute and cuddly  
kind that fluttershy tamed, but a ponyeating bloodthirsty manticore

"I got this!" Azure said walking over to him  
He got a dark soul-less look on his face and slowly the manticore disinigrated into midair

"HMM..." Twillight said looking over him closely

"Please stop - I think your scaring them" Rainbowdash said looking to Twillight annoyed

We walked down the path for a while untill the path was out

SONG TIME!

Burt: When I was a little pony and the bridge was going uuuuuppp

Nick: Tell me hes not..

Burt: The water and the rivers they would always make me frownnnnn

Tarin: He is

Burt: I'd run under the sun, from what I had just saw  
But Mr burt said that wasnt the way,  
to deal with that at all

Tristan: Then what is?

Burt: He said, Burtie you gotta stand up to,  
Learn to beat the fears,  
Youll see that they cant beat you,  
just think to make it re-appear

Think think think

Other 11: [Ghasp]

So, Think up at the water,  
Deep think at the river,  
Concentrate on the ocean,  
Your name isnt tony,  
Go eat some baloney,  
go get some sonys

And tell that stuipid break in the bridge to take a hike  
and leave you alone and if he thinks he can beat you then  
hes got another thing coming and the very idea of such  
a think just makes u wanna...  
THINKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK KKKK!

All 12 of us were luaghing really hard as we all walked down the path that he created  
from invisible matter

untill we saw a nervous pony standing in the way

"Whats wrong?" Tarin asked walking over to it

"I want to know if my very specail somepony will say yes" He said nervously walking back and fourth

Tarin said, "I can read minds and the fate of others, she will" He said looking the pony in the eye

"Thank you so much!" The pony said and ran off

We walked down the path untill I saw a cloud of darkness turn into the shadowbolts

The other 11 backed away and I said, "Well what do we have here?"

"Join us Tristan, we can be the strongest group in all of equestria" The shadowbolts said

"Well one things for sure, you will all be seeing bolts!" I said,

Suddenly I struck lightning down on all of the three of them which electricuted them all to death

The others all stood in awe looking at the electricuted bodys

we all walked down untill we saw the place where the mane 6 had first  
found nightmare-moon

The door had been replaced by a steel wall

"This wall looks weak" Nick said charging at it  
He smashed it down within a moment with his hoof

We all ran inside to see Nightmare moon holding 6 stones

"Oh hai there" She said placing them down

Twillight ran forward

"Ive been absurving these 6 and they are the helements of armory!" She squealed kinda loud

"Oh is that so? Proove it" She said just looking at twillight

"Kory used death to kill the plants on the path to here,  
Azure used darkness to absorb the manticore,  
Burt used creation (and song) to fix the path  
Tarin used fate to determine a ponys fate,  
Tristan used lightning to take down the shadowbolts,  
and Nick used strength to take down the wall here  
and our elements with there helements"

All of us at once yelled, "The elements of harmony and the helements of armory!"

A gaint Rainbow Stream came from the 12 of us and Nightmare moon had been re-banished to the moon for another 1000 years.

I had a necklace- er.. helement with my cutie mark around my neck,  
(aka a lightningbolt)

"Woah these are so cool" I said gazing over it

Rainbowdash walked over to me, "I love you" She said nuzzling her head into my chest

"I love you too" I said  
The end.


End file.
